Nightmares that come true
by Kitten Siren
Summary: Serena's worst nightmare came true...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nightmares that come true Chapter 1  
  
Author: Kitten Siren  
  
Rating: R  
  
SeductiveAngel9@aol.com  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never will. Don't Sue me! I'm cute but poor.  
  
Nightmares that come true Chap.1  
  
I trudged into my house slowly; my eyes were red and puffy from crying. My hair was a messy and my clothes were wrinkled. I headed towards the stairs but was stopped by my mother who held out her  
  
palm expectantly. Sighing i handed her a crumpled ball of paper  
  
which contained my math test results. She uncoupled it and stared  
  
in shock, but the shock turned into anger.  
  
"Serena! You get up in your room and you study! I never want to  
  
see a test score of a 28% again!" My mom threw the paper ball at me  
  
as i trudged up the stairs. I dropped my bag at my door and fell  
  
onto my bed sobbing. Luna nudged my neck.  
  
"You know if you studied once in while you wouldn't get yelled at.  
  
I mean how are you going to be a fit princess of the Moon Kingdom  
  
if you are such a meatball head?" Luna inquired.  
  
"Luna... just leave me alone okay? I'm not going to the scout  
  
Meeting tonight you go and fill me in on it later." I buried my  
  
head back in my arms after glancing at the twilight sky that had  
  
just darkened and the moon had just began to peer out. Luna  
  
licked my cheek and nodded i think she understood to leave me alone.  
  
"I'll fill you in on the meeting later Serena." She said and disappeared out my window.  
  
"Oh Mother! I'm so sorry. How could I let this happen?" I cried out.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Pushed into a wall by a tall figure wearing a leather jacket with  
  
black slacks and dark brown hair with coal eyes. His lips pressed  
  
hard to mine as his hands traveled under my shirt touching me everywhere he could. My kicks and screams. No one heard me. I was  
  
thrown onto the cement floor.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
I got up and went into the bathroom and ran the water and added pink liquid and the water turned to a pastel pink with a million dancing bubbles. I turned off the faucet and removed my long sleeve shirt seeing his handprints carved into bruises. I winced and peeled off my socks and shoes then my panties seeing the rip on the side and  
  
the red stain. Tears flood my eyes and I finally pull off my skirt seeing many bruises from his hands. Tears flood my eyes and I pull out the meatball hairstyle. My hair fell down to my ankles and i stepped into the water, which added some relief to my body, but inside i was broken like glass that could never be whole again.  
  
After a while i got waterlogged and got out after mom yelled at me to get out so Sammy could take his bath, which he highly complained  
  
about. I put on a robe and went to my room and dried my hair hearing Sammy protest about his bath in the hall with my mother. I slipped into my pink pajama's that had long pants and a long sleeve shirt that had white bunnies printed all over it. And drifted into a sleep of only nightmares.  
  
The next morning i got up around 8 o'clock since i couldn't sleep i got dressed in a pair of sandals, dark blue jeans that has two bunnies printed on the back pockets and a turtle neck of black. I put my hair in its usual style and looked in the mirror.' Not bad,' I thought. I wrote my mom a not saying i was going to be with the girls, which i wasn't. But i would be back later.  
  
Slipping on my shoes i walked down the street to the arcade avoiding all the passers by's eyes. The sliding doors opened and i entered. I sat at a vacant booth. Andrew stepped up, with his usual warm smile. But today it didn't seem to cheer me up.  
  
" Hey Serena" He said brightly.  
  
" Hi..." Was my reply but he frowned.  
  
" You okay? You look a little pale...can i get you a hot chocolate? Anything?" I simply shook my head no. Andrews eyes shot into question marks.  
  
" What Serena the Hyena not wanting sweets?! This must be an emergency quick somebody call 911!" Darien joked. My eyes went into fear.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
Coal black eyes and brown hair almost black on top of me. His hand clamped down on my mouth, my screams no one herd. I thought i liked him... make him stop! Somebody hear me! Please!!!  
  
~FLASH~  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder i looked up but i didn't see neither Darien nor Andrew all I saw was him. I screamed and kicked at him.  
  
"Get away... Don't you ever touch me again or I'll call the cops! Help!" I jumped up running. But i felt a softer hand on my shoulder i screamed in pain. Only then did i come to my senses. Darien?  
  
"Serena? Are you okay?" When i didn't reply to Darien's question he pulled up my sleeve and gazed in horror at my bruises.  
  
"Serena?" I looked down.  
  
"Serena what happened?" Darien asked. The Arcade doors opened and i looked at it to see him i instantly screamed. Which caused Darien to look at him too. And Andrew too. The man smiled and waved.  
  
" Hey Meatball Head! How ya been?" The strange man slickly said.  
  
"Eh.... H-hi" I said trying to hide the fear in my eyes. He walked to the back of the arcade sitting down with a group of guys. Darien's along with Andrews gaze followed him, as they did i swiftly ran out the arcade.  
  
Out of Breath i sat down on a bench in the park. Never did i feel more scared alone there now... I knew i made a complete fool of myself at the arcade in front of Darien and Andrew. Maybe i did deserve it... i mean no one would believe me... I'm a ditz, i suck in school, I'm ugly... i have stringy hair, no curves a face like a clown and eyes that are like snails entrails. I mean not any guy in there right mind would love me the only guy who would is that creep who destroyed me inside and out i hate- My thoughts were interrupted by the crunching sound of foot steps on the path going over some leaves and there he was... his Dark Hair those evil eyes and that smile! GRRR! He makes me mad.... but I'm too afraid to be mad now.  
  
" Hey Ditzoid!" He sat next to me on the bench. Placing his hand on my knee rubbing it as i tensed up he chuckled.  
  
"What little Brat afraid of some more fun? I really enjoyed it maybe we can have more fun? Hmm? Its all your fault you know and if you tell anyone they wont believe you cause you're a meatball head. And if you do tell... i wouldn't go to sleep nor would i ever be alone any where cause if you do tell I'll make sure you regret it and I'll come back for more of what we had... i know you liked it." He smiled, his palm moving firmly to my breasts his mouth pressing against mine harshly; his hand squeezed my breast, forcing me to cry out. He laughs and kissed me once more and stood smiling he walked down the path. My eyes followed him and he walked down the path until i could no longer see him.  
  
I instantly broke into tears afraid of what he said could be true. I didn't even feel the soft hand on my shoulder nor did i feel him sit next to me wrapping his arms around me in a secure but gentle hug.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Darien asked his face showing sincere concern.  
  
" Darien...." I choked out clinging to him. He would never believe me.  
  
"Serena Come with me." Darien might have sensed what was wrong with me but maybe just maybe i could trust him or somebody to tell the truth. Unable to maneuver my body any longer i nodded meekly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he slipped his masculine arms under my knees and my upper back in a cradle and carried me to his car.  
  
As soon as i saw the car my heart stopped like his car! Only Darien's was Red his was black. I whimpered, and struck Darien on the side of his face with my palm open. I guess the sting on his cheek cause him to drop me. I looked at him and got up running afraid. It's my entire fault. He was right! I did deserve it. No one will ever believe me. I'm a ditz, ugly and a crybaby... No one in their right or demented mind would believe me. Me? Serena? A fourteen-year-old kid who is the heroine champion of justice known as Sailor Moon! Still no one would help or believe me. I snapped out of my thoughts seeing Darien still staring at me.  
  
" Darien I'm so sorry... It's all my fault! All my fault." Darien looked at me with a flicker of unknown sympathy in his eyes. I looked at him once more then down.  
  
" Darien please take me home? Please?!" He simply stared at me and nodded after a moment. He stood me on my feet and at that moment i actually felt safe. He put me in his car, and after he got in we drove off. I slumped near the window as if trying to disappear in it. After about twenty minutes we arrived at my house i muttered a thank you at Darien and walked in the house past my family who was watching Beauty and the Beast on TV and walked into my room plopping on my bed looking at the moon.  
  
" Luna?"  
  
" What is it Serena?" She asked.  
  
" Luna from now on I'm going to be a better leader i know its all my fault that we've lost so many battles with the negaverse and the nega moon, i am going to be better in school. No more pigging out and no more going boy crazy. Just plain seriousness. Okay?" I said solemnly.  
  
" Serena? Is every thing alright?" Luna inquired looking worried.  
  
" Yes Luna, Lets go to bed now okay?" I stood up and changed into a long pair of silk blue drawstring pants with a long sleeve shirt of velvet blue. I got for a Christmas gift from Raye. As soon as i hit my pillow i was asleep.  
  
All threw the night i tossed and turned in my bed dreaming about how much he hurt me.' Why didn't they help me? Why did they just stare and laugh? God why didn't they help me? All of them?!' BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!' DAMMIT!' i silently cursed...i don't know why people like these things that's it you demon from hell. I watched in delight as the demon mechanical roster fell into a million pieces on the sidewalk below. It actually made me smile for the first time in days. Luna lifted her head and looked at me like i were a psycho.  
  
I looked at my arms i felt like the pain grew worse over night. I suddenly turned pale and ran to the bathroom and had to vomit. After a few moments i looked up feeling weak. 'What's going on here? I am not sick.' I shook my head washing off my face. I went to my closet and took out my school uniform of a white shirt with a sailor thing on it and a dark blue skirt with those ugly socks and black shoes, picked up my books and my lunch pale with that bunny on it and took off towards my school walking for once.  
  
Along the way I looked up to see Darien not looking where he was going cause of his stupid Science book and smashed right into me. I fell on the ground my skirt went up a ways and showed the bruises on my outer and inner thighs... his handprints. Darien immediately shot out apologies.  
  
" I'm so sorry.... I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I'm sor-" he got a look at who he was apologizing then looked at my legs.  
  
" What the Fuck happened to you Serena?!" He demanded. 'Did he just say my name?'  
  
" Nothing Mr. Chiba, I'm sorry i crashed into you it was all my fault." I looked down and immediately stood up and took off walking away. I felt his hand on my shoulder, i tensed.  
  
" Serena what happened? Why are you legs like that?" He said softly.  
  
" Mr. Chiba -"  
  
"Meatball head you know my name is Darien or as you sometimes say ' That conceited JERK!' but you can call me Darien." He said and smiled. I couldn't help but feel safe with him he wouldn't hurt me.  
  
" Darien i am late for school, see ya later. " I faked a smile and walked off.  
  
Ms. H seemed to notice an improvement not once did she yell at me or talk to me. I got all my homework except for my Geography American home work. Scratching my head i shut my book as the bell rang and i walked into the library. The librarian stared at me in shock.  
  
" Pardon me are you a new student here Miss?"  
  
" No Mrs. Mc Jones, I've never missed a day of school here." She nodded and i walked away from her. And i took a seat at a table taking out my history book and the map and began to write in the names and capitals of each state. 'Ug, why do we have to do this?' I thought. Finally!!! I've finished! Putting away my markers i packed up just in time for the last bell to ring. At least study hall is over. I stuffed all my stuff into my bag I walked out of the school ignoring those who called out their 'goodbyes' to me and such.  
  
I decided to home and change maybe I'll feel better if i have a different look. With out saying hello to my mom i went up to my room rummaging threw my closet.  
  
"C'mon, C'mon, Please be here!" I got frustrated. And stomped my foot on the carpet. 'Sorry Luna But at least being a Princess is good for something.'  
  
" Luna Pen! Change me into a black poet sort and make me a different person! Disguise Power! I command you Luna Pen Change me now!" I thrust the pen in the air as sparkling jewels spurt forth and into my body changing me my clothes disappears into new ones and i let go of the pen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry Minna-san you will have to wait till next time to see what happens to Serena... – cuts turnip in half and holds them up – You cannot get blood from a turnip so leave my turnips be! I don't own Sailor Moon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nightmares that come true Chapter 2  
  
Author: Kitten Siren  
  
E-mail: Seductiveangel9@aol.com  
  
Deadlylilblackmooncharm@yahoo.com  
  
Night Mares that come true chapter 2-  
  
"C'mon, C'mon, Please be here!" I got frustrated. And stomped my foot on the carpet. 'Sorry Luna But at least being a Princess is good for something.'  
  
" Luna Pen! Change me into a black poet sort and make me HOT! Disguise Power! I command you Luna Pen Change me now!" I thrust the pen in the air as sparkling jewels spurt forth and into my body changing me my clothes disappears into new ones and i let go of the pen.  
  
I ran to my full-length mirror and looked at myself. Not bad. I was wearing leather boots that adorned my ankles, tight black jeans, a turtleneck that was small and lifting and a berray French hat thing. Over my eyes was a pair of black shades and my hair.... Oh my hair...my beautiful long hair! Was now short with two very long strands that went to about my knees. There were braided and my hair was no longer a golden sunset color but black like Darien. I nodded softly. Thinking this could help me change completely.  
  
I crept out of my house and decided to test my new look to see if anyone recognized me. I walked into the arcade and took a seat at my usual booth and sat looking down at the menu. As i expected Andrew came over looking happy as usual.  
  
" Hi I'm Andrew... What can i get you?" He smiled and took out a pad with a pen.  
  
" Um... A Salad plain. And a Glass of Ice water."  
  
" Sure thing " He wrote it down and went to the back and came out a moment or so later with my order. He set it down in front of me and smiled.  
  
" Buy the way my name is Andrew is there anything else i can get you?"  
  
" You already said that Andrew. And no I'm okay for the moment." I replied...'for the moment'  
  
"Do you have a name Miss?" He asked....." Ask! I forgot my new name!"  
  
"Yes i do..."  
  
"Mind telling me?"  
  
" No I don't mind..." Actually i do since i forgot to give myself a new one.  
  
"Well what is it then?" He smiled.  
  
" I-It's It's-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" My name is…is.... is... Madison Hime!" I smiled in relief. " But most call me Madison'"  
  
" Pretty name Madison" He smiled. 'Thank god he bought it'  
  
" You look familiar to me...hmmm" He said and i swallowed. I sipped my water and smiled at him biting my red lips softly.  
  
" Hey Andrew!" Another voice called. Andrew looked over his shoulder. I looked too.  
  
" Hey Darien..." He smiled.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Darien asked.  
  
"This is Madison" Darien snickered.  
  
" That's a funny name Madison." Darien stared.  
  
" I think Darien is funny as well Mr. Chiba" I smiled at his bewilderment.  
  
" How did you know my name?"  
  
" I just did Darien Chiba...Age twenty two... a model but you work for a computer company now "Darien stared at me in shock. I laughed.  
  
I handed Andrew a Five for my meal and walked out of the Arcade.  
  
" Hey um... MADISON! Wait up!" Darien ran towards me.  
  
" What is it Chiba?"  
  
" How could you know all that stuff about me?" He questioned. I smirked.  
  
" Pardon me but I'm late." I brushed past him walking to the park. Inside i was bleeding... how much longer could i keep this up? I'm not okay. And i fear something maybe growing inside my stomach. Maybe it's Rini? Pluto never said how old i was when i gave birth to her. Maybe... I can't remember? Nah... I probably just have the flu. After thinking all that i sat down in the gazebo, drumming my nails over the headboard. I took the Luna Pen out of my pocket.  
  
"Should i go back?" I wondered aloud? 'Serena you know that there are people who aren't cruel, i mean if you change so does sailor moon. And so does Rini... She takes after you. Serena, it will all be okay! Believe in yourself and it will all be fine.'  
  
"Serena?"  
  
" Huh?!"I asked bewildered as Darien sat down next to me.  
  
" Serena i know its you, why did you do all this?"  
  
" I had to... i needed a way to escape myself."  
  
"Serena i need to know what's going on. If you don't I'll find out, you know i have my ways!" Darien said with a lot of sternness.  
  
"Darien I cant tell you.... It's all my fault! All my fault." I broke into sobs. Darien hesitantly put his arm around me.  
  
"Serena look at me." I looked at him as he said this tears pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"Serena, it can't be all that bad." I decided not to tell him.  
  
"Darien its nothing, I'm just tired of being a crybaby and a ditz'." He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"Meatball head... you're not a ditz', besides. If you were an airhead would i be talking to you? No." He said soft. It was like i was imagining it his lips were so close to mine. But he moved away quickly when we herd a scream. They both jumped up and then Darien quickly spoke.  
  
"Serena you stay here and I'll go to see what's going on." He ran away before Serena could object.  
  
'Well time to transform' I threw my crystal in the air. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" This transformation felt different no longer searing threw warm currents in her body, these were icy cold. I landed and caught a glimpse of myself in the water.  
  
I was wearing black high heels that had a black ribbon that criss-crossed all the way up to my knees. My skirt was black and much shorter, with a silver rim and a silver and black bow in the back with a long sash to it. My top of the uniform was white with a black rim, as were my armbands. My hair was longer; longer than it had been when i was Sailor Moon! My black cuffs had a crescent on them. My hair was wavy and tired in the back with a silk ribbon in a many small braids. No Tiara, just the gold moon symbol. In replace of the tiara a silver diamond one was on my head. I wore black lipstick with heavy black eye liner. Shrugging i ran to the site. By the time i got there the scouts were al lying in pain on the ground and tuxedo mask was holding his shoulder in pain. I jumped down in front of the monster and landed in a split.  
  
" I am the Pretty soldier 'SAILOR DARK ANGEL'' and on behalf of the moon I will triumph over all those who are evil. And that means you Nega Trash!" I was now standing my hands in an X over my chest all the scouts looked at me.  
  
I jumped in the air and did a triple axel and landing on one foot.  
  
"DARK ANGEL ELEMENTS!"The elements surrounded my body completely.  
  
"DARK ANGEL ELEMENTS SOURROUND FLASH!" They went from my body to the Monsters and crushed it turning it into a pile of dust with a burnt out stone over it. I looked to the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Shaking my head.  
  
"DARK ANGEL MEDITATION REVIVAL!" The elements went from my body to theirs and they were healed and the stood to come around and ask a million questions at once.  
  
" Who are you?" Venus asked.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Why are you here? We didn't need your help!" Mars stated angrily.  
  
" How is it you have the element powers?" Mercury inquired.  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo stated lastly. I smiled and nodded.  
  
" I am Sailor Dark Angel, I am from the moon. I am here to protect the Earth. I have all the powers you have times ten. Sailor Moon will no longer be around. She's gone ...Forever!" I put my hands on my hips watching all their expressions. Then Mars grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"Where is she?!" She screamed in my face.  
  
"Dead." I stared at her all of them stared at me.  
  
"De-She cant be dead! We saw her yesterday!" Mars Screams shaking my shoulders.  
  
"Doesn't matter, She's dead... he killed her in many ways." I jerked free of Mars, and started to walk away from them, but Mars pinned me to the ground.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed threw tears. It hurt my soul. She stared at my eyes.  
  
"Serena?" She hugged me.  
  
"Mars My name is not Serena. Nor has it ever been." She looked at me.  
  
" You are Serena! I know it!" She pleaded at me.  
  
" No Mars I'm not." I pushed her off of me and stood.  
  
" I am sorry everyone. Sailor Moon will never come back." I took off running and with a mighty jump i was in the air. I landed in a tree a good thirty yards away. I felt a thump on the branch i was on and saw Tuxedo Mask standing there. He stared at me... Darien... I know you don't remember the love you had for me once... but i'm sorry to do this.  
  
"What happened to Sailor Moon?! What did you do to her!?" He all but screamed. I shook my head i am sorry to do this.  
  
"Dark Angel Deep Cry!" I yelled, a shot of dark blue/black energy went into him making him forget he thought i was Serena, making it so he forgot i let him know. But he would remember if i let him know the truth... I am sorry. I jumped away leaving a bewildered Tuxedo Mask behind. Landing back where he Darien told me to hide.  
  
I de-transformed into my normal or unnormal attire and sat behind the tree where Darien told me to be. I sat there for a while and Darien came back.  
  
"Madison, i need to go back to my apartment. But I'll walk you home first." HE said. I looked down shaking my head.  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
"C'mon i think i should...Or do you not have a place to go to?" I nodded. Thinking it was best to start a new life.  
  
"Okay stay with me tonight and we will figure out what to do in the morning." Darien grasped my wrist and took me with him to his apartment. I didn't say anything cause i needed to figure out what to do. When we got there i wasn't all that shocked to see that his apartment was on the fifteenth level. Darien fiddled with the lock and opened his door. Then Looked to me.  
  
" Um...Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can i come back i need to go get my bag i left it in the park. Please?" He nodded but as i turned he called out.  
  
"Wait I'll drive you!"  
  
"No i can walk I'll be right back." I flashed him a fake smile and ran to the elevator...  
  
Mwahahaha! Evil aren't I? What will happen?! Who knows! Send feedback! I love you Minna! My mail box is lonely for you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares that come true  
  
Seductiveangel9@aol.com  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. All though I do own this story it's my original idea and no one else's. *Waves her marshmallow brick* Ha! And I own all the hunky SM look alikes!  
  
Chapter is rated PG13-R  
  
  
  
"There once was a boy whose hair was onyx that seemed to be painted by the evils of a midnight sky, and the purest stormy sea eyes that burned like hot embers. The grace of a cat and with the strength of a mare. He was a beautiful young boy who had let his eyes flutter open to find that he wasn't able to recall anything about himself.  
  
The boy rubbed the heel's of his palms over his beautiful tear-filled eyes, blinking as he set his hands down to see nothing but a field of blood colored flower petals. Roses. Fearful he stood shaking the dizziness that shook his senses uncomfortably. Slowly with caution masked on his face and into each gentle stop he traveled to a city beyond the field of petals. There he met a man named Jedite. The young boy whimpered and pleaded for the man called Jedite whose hair seemed to be touched by the sun and eyes of steel gray to take care of him, for he was afraid since he knew nothing of anything. Jedite shook that head of his letting those tresses cover his eyes, saying he had a family and a wife and little ones coming due winter. Handing the boy a few silver coins the man stepped back to his cart leaving the boy with one a final word. 'Mamoru.'  
  
He went on his way taking the name to himself. 'Mamoru' it just felt good on the tongue to whisper, silently thanking the man for the name. He had a name. As he moved from city to city meeting many people though many he forgot about from dislike, he found another young man named Malachite who was kind and wise and who told him he would take care of him but that he did not want to be his Master, Young Mamoru felt more of a burden to the beautiful snow haired man and took off alone with tears in his eyes. One day the boy came crossed the path of another it was like looking into a mirror the boy having hair of a sandy shore of the lake in the summer.  
  
Mamoru discovered that the identical boy had a name of 'Motoki. Mamoru couldn't help but feel something kick inside his stomach at the sight of this boy who could pose as blond version of himself. Mamoru felt something intense for Motoki not sure what though the love they made was pure and nothing but sweet. Any one would have been brought to tears at how emotionally they held each other. But each night they spoke of what was missing. They continued to think and whisper in loving gentle tones to each other about what was missing, but as many steps forward he was shoved one back, never getting any closer to his answer, until one day…" I could only smile as Darien sat on the edge of his seat staring at me. A long while ago I had returned to Darien's apartment, with little more than a gym bag and things I would cry for if I didn't have. Only to be more trouble for me if somebody who knew me or anyone I knew found them. I lifted my eyes gently to his, unsure of what to do or say. The soft pitter-patter of the rain hit the roof of the apartment building, or maybe it was my heart. Darien stares at me… hurt? Confused? Maybe mad.  
  
"You definitely aren't Serena. She could never come up with a story as good as that. What happens next with Mamoru and Motoki?" He asks hurriedly wanting the story to journey on but I shake my head, to rid the urge to cry that everyone thinks me so stupid. The sounds of the storm getting to me, it was raining the night before he… before he… I thought he was my friend! How could he be so… so cruel? Shaking my head again to clear my thoughts.  
  
"It's best to let the feelings of the story sink in, perhaps you will know more of it tomorrow." Darien's eyes darkened with a bit of disappointment. Both of us letting out a sigh his of depression? Mine of confusion. I wanted to touch him. I still remembered when I was his Serenity… that was too long ago. We'll never be together again. I'm no longer that girl. She was stolen from me that day on the cold floor with him. After a few moments of silence Darien spoke up.  
  
" I don't know about you, but I have an early day tomorrow. G'night Madison." I nod absently, vacantly even. And move over to the couch, slowly twisting the braids out of my hair letting the few fine pieces fall down. I sigh softly resting my head against the couch as Darien flicked the only light on, the hall light off. I swallow a deep breath of air letting my hands clench at my sides making my palms burn with anger, fear and hate. I can't go home… It's all my fault. It'll be forever my fault. I shouldn't have turned when I herd the laugh. I knew something was going to happen and I froze! Froze! Some leader I make.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Those nails raking over my body those lips of his parted and watered with lust. I scream repeatedly. Why isn't my voice working? Why is there laughing? Where did that red hair come from? A woman? Get him off of me! Please! Please get him off! Please!!! He's hurting me. Let go of me! Stop it! Please… god please… No! Stop it! Help! Sailor Soldiers! Tuxedo Mask! Anyone! Laughter… all I hear is laughter…  
  
~Flash~  
  
I jump with a start, pushing myself up, lifting my hand to my face to block out the morning sunrise. Wet. My finger tips skirt over my face feeling the wetness. I had cried. Like a baby. I'm pathetic. Shaking my head I get up moving quietly towards Darien's bathroom my bag in hand. I softly closed the door as not to wake him and sat on the floor shaking softly when this feeling hit my stomach, my hands gripped the sides of the toilet as I emptied my stomach's contents in to the bowl. Tears raining down my face… 'What's wrong with me?!' I closed my eyes taking a deep breath taking in the sickening smell/ taste of my stomach's contents that remained in my mouth. I must have sat there for at least half an hour for I herd the knock on the bathroom door. My eyes snapped open as I reached for the counter to stand my fingers caught. Caught? Oh no… it wore off…. My fingers had caught in my blond hair it sat around me partly covered in what missed out of the bowl, amazingly missing the floor. I froze again hearing Darien speak.  
  
"Madison are you in there?" Darien called from the other side. Oh no... I couldn't let him see me like this. I whimpered inwardly and reached for my disguise pen, whispering softly into it.  
  
"Disguise Power! Something to keep blended in and shadowed!" I closed my eyes letting the jewels cover my body, only to in moments open my eyes seeing the army camouflage uniform and boots with a hat to match. Shaking my head I glared at the pen.  
  
"Not funny. Now change me into something more realistic! Disguise Power!" This time the pen cooperated flooding my veins, my body shivering and being covered with a pair of ankle boots, covered by a pair of solid black jeans and a black t-shirt that had a rather large upside down crescent moon. I looked at my reflection in the mirror sighing as I placed my hand against it with a whimper realizing I may just be this person forever. How I longed to see momma and daddy, even idiot Sammy.  
  
I moved quietly into the living room where Darien sat in what looked like a deep thought. ' I wish you could remember me. I wish your mind wasn't erased that you loved me once. But I cant be loved anymore.' Slowly I moved sitting next to him, I just closed my eyed leaning back against the couch. What am I going to do?' Gently I sat next to him my eyes closing listening to his gentle breathing.  
  
"Madison, something isn't right." He softly spoke. His eyes casting to the floor clouded with worry. "There's something about you, like you're my family. My real family. Like you're my sister." My gaze rested on his face. His beautiful face as he spoke.  
  
"Maybe we were siblings in another life Darien." I said softly. I watched him nod, then raise his eyebrow's with interest.  
  
"I'm going skip class today, I want you to come with me to see a girl I know. She tell's fortunes or something." I nodded blindly. I would go anywhere with him. He stood grasping onto his coat sighing softly as he slipped on that beautiful green jacket onto his body. I followed after him down those stairs, down the sidewalk desperately trying not to fall. I was still me ya know. We walked for a long while, until we reached a step. Many steps. With a sigh above it. "Cherry Hill Temple"… Raye! 'Okay Serena…er… Madison just stay calm and keep cool and play everything off…'  
  
"Here we are." I watched Darien walk up the steps, my gaze for the first time drifting below his head, way below, try to those two very entertaining muscles of his rear that tightened when he did each step. My face flushing as I quickly followed him.  
  
"Have you ever been here?" I shook my head no to the question as we walked up the steps. Both of us were nearly out of breath as we reached the top. Slowly I turned my head to look about, A tree with ribbons… Many trees, lots of statues… And the raven-haired priestess arguing with a blond with a large red bow in her hair. And a brunette with a white cat in her lap and a blue haired girl with a black/violet cat in her lap. 'Raye, Mina, Lita, Artemis, Luna… Ami!'  
  
"Raye!" Darien suddenly called out after realizing his throat clearing attempts weren't working to well. I smiled inwardly watching Raye instantly shut up and look at Darien, then me giving me an eye looking over for a moment then dropping to one knee. 'On shit, here we go again'  
  
"Evil spirits disburse!" A little strip of paper appeared in Raye's hand with writing on it as she tried to stick it on my forehead. I instantly slipped to the side knowing that was coming after she did that last time. Darien and I couldn't help but laugh nearly to the point of tears with Raye on the temple ground with a wad of dirt in her mouth. It was extremely funny. I've rarely seen Raye make a fool of herself but this was a chance I couldn't give up I let it out holding onto Darien's arm tightly gasping softly for a breath of air as I stopped Darien did too. Raye looking at me very pissed her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Are you all right Raye?" Darien held out his hand giving me a little warning look a little impish sparkle in his eyes.  
  
" Yes…" Her eyes narrowed at me lifting the charm up again. Immediately I grabbed her hand.  
  
"Try to attack me again and you will regret it ma'am." Her eyes widened as I said this, I knew no one spoke to her this way. Hey this new identity thing could turn out to be fun! If it weren't for the fact I missed being me. I watched her look at Darien smiling sweetly as possible. So… she wanted to play it off I was really gone and Darien wasn't mine huh?  
  
"Raye, Can you do a fire reading on me and my friend here?" Her eyes narrowed for a moment then she nodded she couldn't turn away customers. Slowly she whispered something to Amy and the girls I smirked seeing Luna whisper into Amy's ear making it look like she was licking her shaking my head. Slowly Raye lifted her hand to making Darien and I follow her I shook my head sighing as she slowly shut the door I watched as Luna came in right before the door latched, moving towards me. 'She's not going to use her mental abilities to find out who I am…' My gaze drifted towards Darien who was watching Raye start whispering to the fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped into his lap shrieking at Luna acting very afraid of cats.  
  
"Get it away! It's kill me!" I smiled inwardly as Darien wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. 'Hey this had its perks!' Luna stopped in her tracks looking at Raye for a moment then slowly starting to come closer to me, I closed my eyes burring my face in his neck whimpering:  
  
"Get it away!" Darien held onto me tighter and pushed on Luna's side softly.  
  
"Raye, get the cat out of here." Raye huffed at the order and whispered into Luna's ear pushing her outside gingerly. Slowly she walked over to the sacred fire kneeling in front of it, slowly chanting her fingers folding strangely in front of her face. I held on tighter to Darien willing the pounding from my heart not to be heard by the others. A light illuminated the small room bursting it over with violets and reds in anger. My eyes darkened looking over it. I man took form chasing over a girl with odango's. Me!  
  
~Flash~  
  
'Somebody help me please! No… please… Stop it! You're hurting me! Don't push… please… STOP! Your shredding…. Me. Help me please! Red hair? She does have red hair! He does have brown hair! God no! Stop it! Please… Stop it please! No!'  
  
~Flash~  
  
My eyes snapped open as Darien tapped my arm softly; I turned looking up at him he whispered in my ear softly and soothingly.  
  
"It's okay… I think I know it now… We aren't alone anymore… I think we are family!" My eyes widened. Raye's eyes narrowed watching us whisper as the sacred flame showed two figures… them! I leaned into Darien for support. I couldn't tell him. Or anyone. I was in love with him. And he though I was family. Damn it. Darien, why do you have such a fucking thick head? I slowly closed my eyes letting Darien guide us around and down the stairs. I know I heard whispering that 'the black haired girl with Darien was a possible enemy.' I shook my head. I should have let him kill me. We walked over the courtyard, and I stopped dead in my tracts.  
  
All the flashes I'd had the past few day's hit my head as my eyes couldn't turn away from the simple pair of eye glasses and the word's inscribed on the note card which were…  
  
~^.^~ Evil aren't I? Well… Stay tuned for next time! Heh, C'mon people review me! I need to know what the public wants and doesn't want! That's how we authors... – Huggles other Authors – keep on our toes. Please review me and e-mail me your ideas.  
  
-Preview for the next chapter- 'Madison visits the doctor and has an encounter with the Senshi! 


	4. The Clue

I do not own Sailor Moon. Sorry it took me so long to update. It looks like I'm back. I'm having a small contest on this. Who ever the first person to guess who the 'badguy' is gets a small part in this story. Happy reading. This may come to an end soon.  
  
Love, KS  
  
I felt lifeless, floating... Nothing seemed real to me. I couldn't feel my limbs as they floated lifelessly in the abyss. So many images and colors... too far apart to bring together. But it was so beautiful. I felt... safe.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
'What is that?' I could feel my eyes opening; I thought they were all ready open. The brightness of the lights around me burned so much I had to blink. My arm moved shadowing the brightness from my eyes. The room started to clear up a bit until I realized I was in one of the guest bedroom's at the temple still the only people in the room were Darien, Raye's grandfather and some very strange man with graying black hair and soft brown eyes being in his late fifties. My lips curled into a smile taking an instant liking to him.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Darien spoke softly seemingly worried. I guess I would be too if I'd lost people in my life before...what am I saying? I did lose somebody.... I lost my whole world.  
  
"She'll be fine. It's just a little fainting spell. A bit of rest and a – Well hello there. I'm Doctor Brian." The man said as soon as he saw I was awake. My tongue made a soft dash over my lips wetting them softly. I gazed up at the doctor as he motioned for Darien and Grandpa to leave the room. Both frowning for a moment then leaving. With the soft 'shum' of the door sliding closed and the click of it latching securely the Doctor looked to me.  
  
"Well little one. You've got some nasty bruises... Mind telling me how you got them?" He spoke spoftly, his eyes soft and gray. If I had been older I'd probably have fallen in love with the looks of this man alone. A sad smile was on his lips as he moved his hand comforting over my forehead pushing the blonde locks... 'Blonde? Great the pen wore off...' I sighed as she turned my head away from him and shook it no.  
  
"That's all right honey, I all ready know." My head turned sharply towards him, my mouth ajar. "Serena, that is your name yes? Well Serena, I am a doctor what else would you expect from me?" He offered a comforting smile at my shrug and lazily crossed his legs over one another. "Is there anyone I should call? Any parents that might be missing you?" I lowered my eyes to push out the burning sensation of the tears that wanted to fall and nodded.  
  
"I want my mom." He blinked as if not expecting that answer and nodded his head lightly, he stood and slid open the door, Darien and Raye quickly slipping inside the room. Their eyes both flooded with tears of hurt and betrayal.  
  
"Serena..." Raye started.  
  
"Oh Raye, don't, not right now. "I sighed softly turning my head away from the duo.  
  
"Don't 'Oh Raye' me. Serena, you told us you were dead! And you lied! You... You lied!" I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't the same person. I didn't need her acceptance anymore, I didn't want it either.  
  
"Raye... enough... I don't want to talk about this, and I don't want to explain." I turned onto my back with a small groan; my head was starting to kill me. I lifted my hand over my eyes, rubbing my fingers against my temple trying to sooth myself. "Why can't you just leave me alone for once? I don't have to tell you everything or anyone else." I looked towards the wall, not being able to handle the tears I knew would come to her eyes. Or look at Darien after hearing his sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Serena... what's happened to you!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! I'm fine..." my voice began to crack slightly as I closed my eyes and started up once more, "I'M FINE! I'm the same stupid Meatball head, the same every happy Serena. The ditz, the klutz and the slut!" My hand slammed over my mouth, during my rant I had sat up. They both looked directly at me horror in their eyes. Tears spilt over my fingertips. My heart pounding in my ears.  
  
"Serena what do you mean by-" Raye began but was soon cut off.  
  
"Serena! Sweetheart!"  
  
"Mom! ... Momma?" I looked between the two to only see my mother, still clad in her apron, shoving between Darien and Raye her arms encircled around my body and all I could do was cling to her and cry. Listening to everything she could say of how much she loved and missed me over and over again.  
  
Dr. Brian entered the room and looked down between my mother and I. "Do you understand everything I've told you Mrs. Tsukino?" Without waiting for a response he continued, holding out a small business card. "She is a very good friend of mine, I hope you'll take Serena to her when she's ready. There is nothing physically wrong with you little one, and your Mom has my number if you ever need to talk. All right?" He smiled sincerely, the kind you could only read about, and bowed his head as soon as my mother took the card and left through the exit.  
  
"Raye, Darien, thank you for taking care of my baby girl. I think it's time she came home for now." I could see as she smiled it was a little tight, her face paling as she glanced over the card, I stood and instantly her arm was around my shoulder. "Serena will talk to you another day." Without waiting their reply she guided me out of the room, keeping my head lowered. I couldn't look at their eyes, everyone was there. Even Molly. She guided me out of the temple towards our car. I looked out the window up the long stair's that lead to the shrine and pressed my hand against the glass, within moment's we were on our way home.  
  
"God, I'm such a meatball head! How could I sleep in again!" I shouted, a semi-normal routine for me at least. Fastening my skirt of my school uniform darting down stairs as I went. My mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table when I got there both with sorrow filled expressions upon their faces as they both looked at me. "Where's Sammy?"  
  
"He's at school sweetheart. Sit down we have something to tell you." Seeing no use to disobey my Mother's request I sat next to my father. His hand coming to rest over mine as he glanced to my mom for help. "Serena, we've pulled you out of school... you'll be starting home schooling. We've hired a wonderful teacher to help you." I opened my mouth to speak but she raised her hand to silence me. "Sweetie, please. You aren't... well... enough to go back. I know, physically you are. But please. Just for a little while a semester at most and you can go back." I looked between the two; there was no room for an argument.  
  
"All right." I sighed softly and spent the next hour slowly eating the large breakfast, well small to me, but large enough to feed a small country. I was lost in a train of thought of what everyone was probably doing in school now. Mina was probably reading a comic; Amy was most likely taking enough notes to weigh ten pounds before class was over. Raye...  
  
"Serena I want you to meet someone." I blinked setting down the muffin I was currently enjoying; I hadn't even heard this woman enter. She was pretty. Shoulder length auburn hair, green eyes, dressed in a blouse and a pair of slacks with a small brief case. "This is your new teacher, Miss Samara Samson. Miss Samson, Serena." She extended her hand to me and I shook it, she had honest features and a clean soul as far as I could see looking into her crystal green eyes.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Serena, would you like to get started?" My mother left us to go into the kitchen and she took a seat next to me putting her brief case upon the table and pulling out a book labeled how to draw Manga.  
  
"Drawing anime is a class?" I tilted my head to the side taking the book from her flipping through it.  
  
"Well it is if you consider it 'Art' class." She giggled softly and I couldn't help but do it with her. It felt nice to loosen up a little. We spent the next few hours going over how to draw the characters from Tenchi Muyo over and over. By the time she had left at least four hours later, I was able to draw Ryoko's face and shoulders, and a very lopsided body where one arm was inches longer than the other. Along with a foot the size of a golf ball the other a pea. But not bad for a first lesson.  
  
The next few weeks would pass the same; Samara as I now called her, knew how to make each subject fun. Like Gym, we would spend the afternoon learning dance steps to the latest MTV music videos. Or Math, it was even fun, especially with my new graphing calculator that came with the book that did everything for you. This was much better than school. I hadn't seen my friends in a long time; I spoke to them for a few minutes each time the called. But never told them what happened to me. And I didn't want them to know. Things were getting better, slowly but better. Darien even called and offered to take me out for a chocolate shake, but I declined for now.  
  
I laughed as Samara hugged me goodbye, closing the door behind her. Leaving me with an assignment to find another song to dance to for P.E. that wasn't due until Monday. TGIF! Thank God It's Friday. The phone loudly started to ring, turning around I walked over to it and answered. "Hello, Tsukino residence."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Mol? Hey! How's it going Molly?"  
  
"Oh Serena, well all miss you here. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow or something. And you know, catch up?"  
  
"Why not today silly? I'm free?"  
  
"Oh! I have a date." She squealed and burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"That's great Molly, with who?"  
  
"Oh you know, I can't resist those stupid attempts he keep's trying. I mean, he may be a total nerd, but hey. Why not? I'll be ahead of everyone else." My breath caught in my throat, my heart began to pound. "Anyway Serena, I gotta go. He'll be here soon! I can't believe he got the money to take me to that new French place. They make the weirdest stores out of that place. A Bakery, then a Salon... Now a French restaurant. Oh well! See ya tomorrow!" She hung up.  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Oh Molly... Please No..." I wasn't free after all, and I slammed the phone down and ran upstairs to grab my broach, with tears streaming down my cheeks. 


End file.
